


Loyalty

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: AU of The Break Up, Infidelity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:53:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of the Break Up. Blaine’s life falls apart when Kurt confesses to cheating on him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Kurt cheated on Blaine and told him over the phone. Blaine gets depressed but doesn’t tell ND what happened. At regionals Kurt tries to talk to Blaine, Blaine ends up shouting and breaking down. ND are standing outside and hear Kurt cheated. Brittany+Marley come in when Blaine breaks down and comfort him. They tell Kurt to go. Kurts with Santana and Rachel. Ending can finish anyway but Klaine back together happy ending:)

“And then Sam found out he was holding the sheet music upside down the entire time,” Blaine laughed, laying back into his pillows. “Totally explained why he was singing so strangely.”

“Mmhmm.”

“What’s going on?” Blaine frowned, laugh dying in his throat. “I haven’t heard you so quiet in a long time.”

“I have something to tell you and I don’t know how you’ll take it…” Kurt sounded so uncomfortable that Blaine sat up.

“You can tell me anything.”

“I…do you remember Adam?”

“That guy you’ve become friends with?” Blaine tried to ignore the ball of unease in his stomach. “Yeah? Is he okay? What’s going on?”

“Um…so we’ve become pretty good friends and maybe…something happened?”

“What?” Blaine whispered, eyes widening.

“We had sex.”

“What?” Blaine gasped, feeling like someone had punched him in the chest. “Kurt, what?”

“It wasn’t anything,” Kurt sighed. “We were drinking a bottle of wine and ended up in bed together…I’m sorry.”

“You’re sorry? You’re sorry!” Blaine spat, feeling his eyes filling with tears.

“What was I supposed to do? You weren’t here and I missed being with someone,” Kurt’s voice sounded stilted.

“I’m not with you because I encouraged you to go off to New York,” He felt tears trickle down his face. “And you do and within a few weeks fuck the first guy who pays you attention? Are you kidding me?”

“I’m sorry Blaine, I’m sorry!” Kurt sounded like he was crying too. “I love you.”

“Not enough,” He whispered, body shaking. “You don’t think I’m lonely? Why wouldn’t you talk to me?”

“It just happened.”

“And you tell me over the phone?” Blaine could tell his voice was getting shrill but didn’t care. “I would have at least had the balls to tell you to your face…because I would have known you at least deserved that after two fucking years of dating.”

“It didn’t mean anything!” Kurt gasped. “I swear! It’ll never happen again! I told you because I want to be honest with you!”

“Am I just supposed to wait around to come to New York and think it’s okay for you to fuck other guys?”

“I’m sorry!”

“I love you,” Blaine sobbed. “I would do anything for you.”

“Honey…”

“No. I’m done. We’re done.” He quickly pressed the end call button and dropped his phone onto his bed. His body shook violently with sobs and he curled up on the bed. A few minutes later he felt his mother’s hand on his back.

“Are you alright?” She asked softly.

“No,” Blaine sobbed, shaking his head and she held him tightly as he cried.

The next day he went to school dressed in one of Cooper’s old college sweatshirts and a pair of jeans. He didn’t say a word to anyone and ignored all of the worried stares.

During the second week he decided not to say anything. By now people had correctly guessed that they had broken up but Blaine kept his mouth shut about why because he didn’t want everyone to hate Kurt.

A nasty little voice in his head reminded him that Kurt didn’t stay loyal to him.

He had trouble eating and sleeping. He dropped out of the school musical all together. His parents begged him to get help and Ms. Pillsbury was checking in on him every day.

But he never said why.

Despite the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to sing he still put on his costume and joined his fellow Glee club members at regionals. There wasn’t any rush of adrenaline and there wasn’t any bright smiles. He went through the motions.

He just didn’t have the energy to feel anything.

Blaine followed his teammates after they performed and sipped from his water bottle. He was still trapped in this fog, unable to really focus on their excited shrieks and laughing.

“Blaine?”

The fog lifted quickly.

Blaine turned slowly to see Kurt standing behind him. As usual, he was dressed amazingly and looked spectacular. His head was ducked slightly and he looked uncomfortable.

“Kurt,” Blaine said softly, vaguely noticing that the rest of his team had already entered the dressing room, leaving them outside alone.

“You look good,” Kurt bit his lip.

He didn’t. Blaine knew he was far too skinny, the dark circles were always under his eyes, and he was extremely pale.

“How is Adam?” He impressed himself by being able to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“I haven’t really talked to him,” Kurt looked up at the ceiling. “I’m not seeing him. We were never together.”

“You just fucked him,” Blaine felt the anger he had been smashing down begin to rise in his throat like acid.

“Blaine…”

“Was he better than me?” Blaine spat.

“Please don’t do this,” Kurt shook his head. “It wasn’t about you.”

“Clearly,” Blaine blinked back tears. “Clearly I wasn’t even a thought.”

“You’re talking really loud,” Kurt shrunk down a little. “Can we talk about this later?”

“No!” Blaine shouted suddenly, surprising himself and Kurt. “I’m done. I’ve always just done what you wanted. I thought that was what a good relationship was, doing whatever you would to make the other person happy. I did that. You made yourself happy.”

“I…I love you.”

“You slept with someone else! Do you just expect me to forgive you and have everything go back to how it was?” Blaine could see a few people stepping out the dressing room behind him but he was almost blinded by the anger flowing through him.

“Blaine, I don’t know how to tell you how sorry I am,” He said softly. “I don’t know. I am so, so sorry.”

“So am I. Everything I’ve done, I did for you. I was just your placeholder boyfriend. There to make you feel good until someone you like better along,” Blaine snarled, eyes filled with tears. “That isn’t fair.”

“I know! I’m sorry!”

“You told me that your dad told you to be careful, because you matter,” The tears started streaming down his face. “But what about me? Don’t I matter?”

“Of course you do!”

“Not enough,” Blaine sobbed, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “I’ll never be enough for you and it hurts because I still love you. I deserve more. I deserve better.”

Kurt’s words died in his throat when both Marley and Brittany stepped forward. They glared at him as they wrapped their arms around a sobbing Blaine, quietly soothing him.

“Please, just hear me out…”

“I think you should leave,” Marley said softly, her pretty face twisted into a glare.

“Go away Kurt,” Brittany squeezed Blaine harder. “Blaine has been so sad, you aren’t allowed to make him sadder.”

Kurt took a step back before turning to see equally disappointed and surprised looking Santana and Rachel. Without another word, The New Directions ushered Blaine into the dressing room and sat him down.

“Why wouldn’t you tell us what happened?” Sam asked, eyes narrowed and angry.

“Because…I didn’t want him to lose your friendships,” Blaine whispered.

“You didn’t owe him that,” Marley sat down next to him. “After doing…that? After what he did? God Blaine!”

“I would have trashed him,” Kitty glared at the door. “He goes off and sleeps with someone else? When you have that ass?”

“Kitty!” Sam snapped and Blaine buried his face in his hands.

“I’m sorry,” He muttered.

“Don’t be sorry,” Brittany rested her head on top of his. “I wish you had told us sooner. No one hurts my Blaine.”

After receiving their trophy Blaine went home to curl up in bed. It actually felt really good to finally get it out after the past few weeks. Kurt’s name flashed across his phone a few times before he answered.

“What?”

“I’m sorry,” It sounded like Kurt was crying. “I’m sorry! I feel terrible and all I can think about is that I’ve hurt you so badly. You’re right. I don’t deserve you. I just…let me try to? Let me show you how much I care. Please Blaine.”

“I can’t forgive you,” Blaine bit his lip.

“I know,” Kurt whispered. “I know but it was a mistake. You are amazing and I got caught up in New York. I made a huge mistake in forgetting how much I love you for just a second. I pushed you away and then used it to hurt you.”

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded slightly.

“Do you think we can ever go back?”

“Maybe,” Blaine closed his eyes tightly. “I still love you but…I need time.”

“I can wait. I will wait for you.”

Blaine smiled, finally being able to breathe for the first time in weeks.


End file.
